


Belief After Childhood

by 4ever_Rewritten



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: And Jack was adopted into the Bennett family, F/M, Jamie's a dad, Not that their mom knows that, Older!Sophie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_Rewritten/pseuds/4ever_Rewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Sophie Bennett. When I was two years old, I met the Guardians of Childhood. The Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, the Sandman, Jack Frost, and the Easter Bunny. Now I’m twenty one. An aunt, a college student, working full time at a bakery. I still believe in them, one of the few whose belief transpires past puberty.</p><p>And, as far as I know, the only adult with secret crush on E. Aster Bunnymund.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gift to all the Shippers!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gift+to+all+the+Shippers%21), [all the Shippers!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+Shippers%21).



A loud thump woke me from my sleep. 

Well, woke was a rather gentle word; it was more like startled. It took me a moment to realize I had fallen asleep in the living room of my small apartment. The soft glow of the morning sun seeped through the light blue sheer curtains, merging with the light of my small tv that was playing one of those early morning paid advertisements. Falling asleep on the couch was not an entirely strange event; being both a full time college student and a part time employee at a bakery meant many mornings waking up after falling asleep after a long night studying. What was strange was the soft blue fleece blanket usually draped on the back of the couch was now pooled around my hips and legs, and my textbooks I had been studying were now stacked neatly on the coffee table. A smile spread across my lips when I saw the delicately painted pink egg sitting on top of my books. A reminder and a gift from my own favorite Guardian.

Today was Easter Sunday.

My smile became a grin as I jumped off the couch and picked the egg up. It was painted with a brilliant pink gradient with golden glittery swirls. It was beautiful, just like every first egg I found on Easter since I was a toddler.

"You're suppose to hide the eggs, Bunny," I whispered softly to myself, admiring his handiwork. Every year I was convinced that they couldn't get more beautiful. Every year I was proven wrong.

The thought made me glance to the clock on the wall, my heart jumping when I realized it was seven in the morning. The Burgess Annual Easter Egg Hunt was at ten, but volunteers were suppose to be at the park by eight to set things up. I pressed a gentle kiss to the egg before setting it up on my knickknack shelf, then hurried to my room to change. After throwing on a plush pink sweater and a pair of jeans, I grabbed a hairbrush and paused in front of the mirror on my vanity. There were faint dark circles under my green eyes: the mark of a college student with a full time job. I didn't bother to put on makeup to hide the marks, but quickly combed my messy blonde hair, not that it helped much. I tried in vain to get it to look marginally better than a windblown mess before giving up after a few minutes and rushing out the door, heading for the park.

Maybe I could catch Bunnymund while hiding a few eggs myself.

::...::

When ten o'clock rolled around, the sun was shaded behind thin grey clouds, making me glad I picked out a sweater beneath my jacket. I was stationed back amongst the trees of the park, keeping an eye on the dozens of children searching for eggs. While planting the simple plastic eggs with various things from the sponsors of the egg hunt, I had seen quite a few painted eggs that were from the true Easter Bunny. They were all pretty, but none as beautiful as the one resting in my apartment. It warmed and tickled my heart to think he had put a little extra work for me, even after all these years. While I saw Bunnymund only a few days out of the year, we still managed to be close friends; closer than any of the other Guardians, save Jack.

"Not a bad turn out, eh ankle biter?"

The thickly accented voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I grinned at Bunnymund, who had suddenly and silently appeared next to me. He returned my smile with one of his slight half-smiles that caused my heart to quicken slightly. Even after knowing him and the others all my life, I felt a rush whenever I saw any of them. The thrill of childhood magic and wonder still fresh after all these years. But I had to admit, when I caught sight of the six foot lean bipedal rabbit there was a whole other reason my heart jumped a beat.

I didn't say a word but turned and pounced on him with a delighted laugh, wrapping my arms around his neck as I buried my face in the soft fur of his chest. His deep chuckle resonated through our bodies as he wrapped his arms around my waist, both supporting me and pulling me even closer. This was one of my most favorite feelings in the word; to have his strong arms around me, pulling me tight against a body both firm and soft. Being able to breathe in what I could only define as the scent of Spring. A scent that was masculine but soft, some how conveying the new hope and promises his holiday promised.

I could never grow tired of any of it, and only regretted that I could only bask in it a few times a year. 

"I missed you too," he whispered, squeezing me gently one last time before letting go. There was a small smirk on his face as he looked at me with a fake critical eye. He made a show of judging how high the top of my curls came to his chest- not even to his shoulders. "You're not still growin', are ya?"

I rolled my eyes, a smile still stuck on face as I swatted him playfully. "No, Bunny. I'm twenty one years old now, an official adult. No more growing for me." Saying it had a bittersweet feeling to it. I was an adult, expected to be sensible and independent, yet being around any of the Guardians of Childhood, I was both treated and felt a bit like a kid. Especially when Bunnymund ruffled my already messy hair, just as he had done for years. 

"Maybe, but you'll always be an ankle biter to me." It was virtually the same words, the same reunion every year. In one way it was nice being treated the same despite after having all the responsibilities of an adult thrusted upon me, but on the other hand I wished that Bunny, along with the other Guardians, would see me more than just Jamie's baby sister. In a way, I still felt that teenage problem of being caught in between two worlds. In more ways than one.

I pushed those thoughts aside and snuggled underneath his arm as we watched the children of Burgess riffle through the underbrush for eggs. A few would catch sight of the tall blue rabbit as we lounged on the tender grass, giant grins lighting their faces as he pulled a gift for them from the holster on his side. I doubted there was a single child in Burgess that didn't believe in at least the 'Big Five'; Jack Frost, North, Tooth, Sandy, and of course, Bunnymund.

This was how my Easters were spent since I entered high school. Once I was deemed 'too old' for the hunts, I started to volunteer as help. Bunnymund would show up once eggs were successfully hidden and would take a well deserved break to watch the kids enjoy his hard work. And since I was now one of the main coordinators, working on organizing the event the whole year, I knew exactly how he felt.

Tomorrow, we would start over from step one. However, today I was just going to relax and bask in my accomplishment.

"Heard ya’ finally decided what you're gonna major in," Bunny finally spoke, breaking the comfortable silence. The clouds had grown thicker, and I had a feeling that Bunnymund wasn't the only Guardian in town. But while Jack would drop in from time to time to check up on me, he spent more time with my brother and his kids. He was my brother’s best friend, absolutely adored Jamie and Pippa’s twins; and my niece and nephew absolutely loved their Uncle Jack.

I snuggled closer towards Bunny's warmer body, telling myself that the cold was the only reason why I wanted to be closer, even though I was already nearly plastered to his side. "Yeah, early childhood education. I want to be an elementary school teacher, anywhere between kindergarten and fourth grade."

Bunnymund looked down towards me, a look of pride in his own green eyes. "You'd be a great teacher, Soph. You're pretty good with the little ankle biters."

I nudged his side slightly, "I learned from the best. Besides, between me and Jamie's books, maybe we can set the stories straight."

He huffed slightly, a mock scowl on his face. "Speaking of which, did he have to put that bit about me turning..."

"Cute and fluffy?" I finished with a sly smile. Jack had told us about Bunny's reaction to Jamie's newest book, taken from our first encounter with the Guardians. "But you were so adorable! I wish I could've seen it in real life."

"And have ya’ lose all respect for me? I think not," even through his words were severe, there was a smile on his lips. "Tch, I was hoping after almost nineteen years your brother and his friends wouldn't remember that part."

I didn't even try to stop the giggles from bubbling up. "Ah, don't worry, I still respect you." There was a moment before I impulsively reached up, taking a chance as my fingers found that spot of fur along his jaw where it and his neck joined. My heart jumped as his eyes fluttered close in bliss once I started to scratch. He allowed the action for a moment before pulling my hand away with a poor attempt to look angry.

"I told you to not to do that," he growled half heartedly, keeping my hand in a tight grip.

I twined my fingers with his, "I know, but I can't help it. The big tough bunny melting with a just few scratchings. Besides, you know you love it."

He gave an awkward cough, and if was anyone else, I could have sworn he was blushing, but with white fur covering his cheeks I had to rely on his expression alone. He looked sufficiently embarrassed, almost as good as the blissful look earlier. "That's-that's totally besides the point."

I was about to make a comment when a chilly wind swept through the small clearing, taking any warmth with it. Bunny pulled me closer, both of us looking up when we heard a signature laugh paired with the glee-filled screams of two small children. Sure enough, Jack blew over head, holding my niece and nephew Cassidy and James in his arms.

"Bloody show pony," Bunnymund grumbled, protecting me from the northern wind. It wasn't surprising when fat large flakes of snow began to fall. "Can't even give me one bloody day out of the year."

I glanced at my watch, then towards the field to see kids growing excited by the snow. "The egg hunt is pretty much over anyways," I offered a smile when he looked down at me. "It's nearly one now." I could easily understand the surprise that flashed across his eyes. It hadn't felt like three hours, just sitting and watching the kids run about. Three hours snuggled to my best friend, thought to be an imaginary figment of childhood imagination by many of my peers.

He huffed quietly, his ears drooping slightly. I took that as a sign that I wasn't the only one not wanting this to end. It had too though, of course. He had more important things to do then lounge around, and I had a lot of cramming to do before class tomorrow. We both stood up, stretching to loosen muscles. A pleasant shiver ran through me as his hand settled on my waist softly, warm affection reflected in his eyes. "Ya want me to take ya home, ya little ankle biter?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yeah, that'd be nice." Having done this a few times before, I wrapped my arms around his neck while his arm wrapped fully around my waist before he thumped the ground.

"Hold on," he warned with a slightly devious smile before we jumped in.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, angst is expected.

The day after Easter, Jack had apparently decided to change the light flurries into a rather impressive snow storm. Cassidy and James were out in Jamie's front yard, taking immense delight in a snow day and the fact Jack Frost himself had extended his stay to play.

Nineteen years ago, way before I remember, Jamie became the first person to truly believe in the winter spirit of fun. A boy eternally in his teens who had been alone for over three hundred years. He kinda became Jamie's supernatural older brother not long after that, and by extension mine too. I remember mom thinking we had a hyperactive imagination before we learned what to and what not to say around her when it came to the Guardians. Even though we were both fully grown now, appearing older than the Guardian himself, I couldn't help but see him as my eldest brother, and I knew Cassidy and James thought him just as much a relative as I was.

"I wish I had all that energy again," Jamie said as he took a seat next to me, pushing a mug of hot chocolate towards me. "Remember when we could run at high speed all day?"

"I still can," I defend with a slight smile. "You're the tired parent, not me."

Jamie rolled his brown eyes. "Just wait. One day all that partying will catch up with you."

I couldn't help but snort. I never had partied, even after starting college, and he knew that. Not to say that I wasn't the fun loving type, it was just that childlike sense of fun triumphed over the social norm. If the choices were club hopping or rough housing with my niece and nephew, my family won every time. There was nothing childish or boring taking them to the zoo, or reading them stories. Simple picnics at the park, kids day at the museum, a movie at the theater: that's what I called fun.

On the other hand, those two were probably going to be spoiled senseless between not only me, Jack, and Jamie, but the other Guardians were very fond of the two as well.

"Jack said he saw you and Bunnymund hanging out yesterday at the park," Jamie started out slowly, hinting enough to make me blush slightly. There was an insinuating smile on his face as he continued, "He said you two looked rather cozy."

And there was my problem. Jack was family, meaning he knew more about how I felt towards the Easter Bunny than I felt comfortable with. The same went for Jamie too. I could fool almost anyone else into thinking my feelings for him were entirely platonic. Jack, Jamie, and Pippa knew the truth, however.

"We both worked hard so yesterday would go off without a hitch," I defended, trying to play naive to what he was hinting. "So sue us for taking a moment and relaxing after all that hard work."

"Uh huh," he gave me that signature look that said 'I know better than that.' And unfortunately, he did. Because that childish crush I had on Bunny did not fade away with the years. It grew with me, becoming so much a part of me as my rather bubbly attitude. It was less of a crush, and more like love that I dearly hoped Bunny was still unaware of. And thankfully, everything so far pointed to the fact he was still unaware. I knew that my feelings were more-or-less forbidden, and moreover, they would not be returned.

Before anymore could be said, the front door banged open and Cassidy and James came stomping in, covered in so much snow they looked like small snowmen. "Auntie Sophie!" Cassidy cried, forgetting to take off her boots coat and mittens before stomping across the carpeted floor towards us. I only had a moment to prepare before my lap was filled with a overly bundled wet kid. “You missed it, Auntie Sophie! We made snow angels, and we made snowmen too! Then Uncle Jack made the snowmen come to life and we had a huge snowball fight!”

“I won!” James interrupted from the entryway where Jack was helping him get out of his snow boots. Despite being twins, James was more mature and responsible than his sister. I think it was because while Cassidy loved her uncle Jack, James downright idolized him, and tried to be as mature as the frost Guardian.

Not that Jack was _that_ mature. He wasn't only stuck appearing as a younger teen, but acted like one too. Most of the time, at least.

“That’s just ‘cause it was girls against boys,” she argued, “Two against one isn’t fair.” True to their childishness, James stuck out his tongue, which Cassidy retaliated quickly the same way.

“You’re the one who wanted that, Cass,” Jack pointed out as he walked towards us and tapped the girl’s nose. She wrinkled her nose, but continued to grin. Having been on the receiving end of that particular habit more than once, I knew the slight tickling sensation caused by the slight bite of frost.

"Cass," Jamie started gently. " Why don't you go take off your coat and boots so you don't ruin Aunt Sophie's books."

Cassidy made a face but jumped off my lap, grabbing Jack's hand and tried pull him towards the entry way. I couldn't help but smile as Jack playfully dragged his feet. Even after nearly two decades he was still the boy I remembered trying to drag when I was her age.

I probably should have stayed home to study on the snow day, but it was hard to say know when both James and Cassidy called and begged me to come over. My apartment was near the college, pretty much on the other side of Burgess from Jamie's and Pippa's house. Even though we lived in the same town, I didn't get to visit them as much as I would like.

Besides, if I was going to be a teacher, trying to reign in the twin five year olds should be no problem. It was on the job training... sorta.

“You do realize you’re not going to get any work done,” Jamie pointed out, apparently thinking along the same lines as me. I shrugged my shoulders, silently agreeing.

“I can study tonight,” I excused, getting another brotherly look of ‘I know better than that.’ The fact he could see through my excuses and occasional white lies were rather annoying.

“You work tomorrow, and you usually you start at five-thirty in the morning.”

Actually, tomorrow I needed to be there at four exactly, but I wasn’t going to admit that. I knew he was only looking out for me. He probably wanted me to get my degree as much as I did. Besides some online English courses to help with his books, he wasn’t able to continue his education between supporting Pippa while she was in school, and then the twins who came a few years earlier than planned. He didn’t want me to follow that same path.

But I was going to stay whether he liked it or not. I wanted to spend time with my family. That and I knew supper was brewing away in the crockpot, and it already smelled better than the cheap frozen dinner waiting for me back home. Knowing Pippa, she always made enough in case someone happened to drop by.

“Can you bring us doughnuts?” James interrupted, his own green eyes large and hopeful at the thought.

“Doughnuts!” Cassidy explained excitedly, almost kicking Jack in the face as he tried to pry off the girl’s boots. “Please please please _please_!”

::...::

"So, you and Bunnymund looked pretty cozy," Jack started as soon as we left the twin's bedroom, both completely knocked out after a long day of playing, finished with a hearty stew.

"Jack~" I complained. Honesty, I knew this was coming, especially after the interrupted talk with Jamie, but that didn't make this any easier. "I already had this conversation with Jamie." Or as much as a conversation I wanted on the subject. With anyone.

The winter spirit paused pulling me to a stop with a light touch on my arm. I was expecting the same teasing-brother look on his face, not the rather rare serious expression. That alone threw my preconceptions out the window, I could probably literally count the times I had seen Jack serious on one hand. “What?” I asked as he drew his cold hand away.

“You know you’re his favorite, right?” he asked instead. I felt my face heat up slightly and tried to shrug off the comment with a fake smile.

“So? Everyone has their favorites, even if they won’t admit it.” It was true... kind of. Okay, not really. Jack favored Jamie because he was the first to believe in him, and in a way Pippa as well. Especially after everything he did when he played matchmaker back when they were teenangers before the actual matchmaker, Cupid, got involved. Everyone else-- the Guardians North, Tooth, Sandman, and then the dozens of what Jamie called Legends like the Leprechaun, Groundhog, and Cupid-- didn’t seem to have favorites. While they would drop by now and then, it was mostly because adults who still believed were a novelty. It had never happened before. But then again, the circumstances where Jamie and his friends defended the very Guardians of Childhood were a unique occurrence.

The way Jack rolled his eyes made it obvious he knew my bluff, but he didn’t call it. Instead he sighed and leaned against the hallway window. “After our battle with Pitch, everyone had these big ideas for me. They all had these...jobs to do. North had Christmas, Tooth collected teeth, etcetera etcetera. North told me that I had a new purpose, no longer just going wherever the wind took me.”

I took a seat on the sill next to him, curious. I don’t think he ever told this to me, and neither did Jamie, blabbermouth extraordinaire, let it slip either. “I knew I was a Guardian,” he continued, “protecting kids, giving them fun. That’s what I was about, fun. You can’t control it, can’t schedule it for a day or a week. It’s random, spontaneous. But that wasn’t what bothered me the most. What irritated me was when they said I shouldn’t hang around Burgess, or you guys so much. North tried to defend his reasoning by the fact you guys would grow up, not only stop believing, but eventually grow old and...”

“And die,” I whispered, finishing for him. I could see unshed tears in his eyes as he nodded slightly.

“Yeah. I argued that’s why I should spend as much time with you guys as I could. I may fly around the world, but Burgess has _always_ been my home. And you and Jamie were already becoming like family.” He glanced over towards me, “Bunny was the only one that really backed me up.”

I bit my lip, thinking over his words. Bunnymund and Jack never agreed on anything; you couldn’t have the two in the same room for more than a second before the two started verbally sparring with sarcastic barbs and gibes. Besides, Bunny was always trying to make Jack... I don’t know, more responsible? More mature? Why would he actually defend Jack’s decision....

I shook my head, clearing it of the fanciful thoughts and dreams already half-formed. “What does that have do with anything?” It sounded harsh, and I regretted my words instantly. Instead of being hurt, however, Jack smirked lightly, that little eternal light in his eyes returning.

“You know exactly why I’m telling you,” he quipped, flicking my nose lightly. My face scrunched slightly at the tickling feeling of light frost half-forming on my skin before fading away. “I think you should tell him.”  
My heart gave a strange thump at the mere idea. “No Jack,” I said firmly. “It-it’s just a silly childhood crush.”

“You’re not exactly a child anymore,” he pointed out. Instead of arguing, or worse, giving into that hope that had to be false, I firmly shoved those ideas into the darkest and deepest part of my mind to be purposely forgotten.

“It won’t, it can’t, happen, Jack. I’m human and he’s the Easter Bunny.” Instead of waiting for an answer, I pushed away from window and all but stormed down the hallway. I focused on what he said; not on the part of Bunnymund quite possibly returning my feelings, but the truth that had bothered me on more than one occasion.  
We were human, lucky if we saw a hundred years in our lifetime. But our friends were far older, practically eternal and immortal. We could spend our lives with them, but we would just be one small part in their lives. A brief moment in eternity.

“What’s that look for?” Pippa asked, bringing my thoughts out of where they weren’t suppose to be. “Is James pulling hair again?”

I smiled slightly at her exasperation. When James had been younger, he had gone through a streak of enjoying pulling hair. Mostly mine. It had been amusing for a very short time before quickly becoming annoying. “No, it’s nothing,” I assured her. The brown haired willowy woman gave me a discerning look before apparently deciding I wasn’t trying to hide anything. Even before becoming a mom, she could always somehow tell if someone was lying to her.

“I told her she should tell Bunny about her feelings,” Jack added, sneaking up behind me. Pippa’s eyebrows raised quickly in surprise, and I could hear Jamie cough in the kitchen before he poked his head out into living room, shirt covered in what I was guessing chocolate milk.

“W-what?!” He spluttered, “You’re- you’re serious?!”

“Yeah! I mean, why not?” Jack went around me, disappearing into the kitchen with Jamie. I buried my face in my hands, trying to calm the blush spreading across my cheeks.

I heard Pippa sigh before she gathered me in her arms. “Men. They have no tact no matter how old they are.”

“Don’t tell me I’m the unreasonable one,” I mumbled into her shoulder. “It’s just a silly little crush, right?”

She sighed again and stroked my hair slightly. “I’m afraid I don’t know what to tell you, honey.” I pulled away, a frown on my face. She had that matronly look on her face along with a sad smile. “Sophie, you’ve had this crush on him so long I don’t think it can really be considered a ‘silly little crush’ anymore. But,” she continued before I could argue, “I can see your point too. I mean he’s, well, the Easter Bunny.”

“Why me?” I whined mostly to myself as I leaned on Pippa once more. She stayed silent this time, but stroked my hair gently. It wasn’t the first, or probably the last time, I would be thankful she was there for issues I couldn’t tell my own mother. She was like an older sister and best friend rolled in one, even before she and Jamie fell in love.

I could hear my brothers in the kitchen but couldn’t discern what they were saying. Not that I really wanted to know. The fact that they were discussing my love life --or really, lack thereof-- was embarrassing enough.

I didn’t want this. For years I had managed to keep it to myself...for the most part. It had been a warm, fuzzy feeling, the longing falling away to be replaced slowly with content. Now that fuzzy feeling was replaced with a fear of being discovered. Of Jack telling Bunnymund. To have my secrets splayed out for the world to see, and criticize. To lose that friendship that I cherished dearly.


	3. Chapter Three

It was very rare when I was thankful Mother Nature chased Jack away when spring was due to arrive. But this year it was a relief seeing the ebony-haired woman scare winter away with flashes of lightning and cracks of thunder. She never seemed pleased to find him lingering in the area after Easter. 

Actually, according to everyone, she was never exactly pleased. She was nothing like the plump, ultimate maternal figure painted by myths and stories. Instead she was a tall, slim woman; regal in appearance with long black hair and pale complexion, clothed in a dress that seemed to be made of white clouds. She never really talked to the other Legends or the Guardians, but kept to herself as she changed the seasons, nurturing the earth with appropriate weather.

And when she was upset or angry, the world shook. Quite literally. 

But she finally assured spring had sprung, bringing thunderstorms and warm sunny days. It felt nice not needing to bundle up in so many layers, but it made it harder to concentrate during class. The lecture halls for many of my classes had beautiful windows, now opened to let the air in the circulate the stuffy room. And with the rooms darkened for powerpoint slideshows, my mind was left to wander while my instructors talk without the danger of being caught. 

"So, why are you in Lala land so much?" Tracie, a classmate of mine, asked while I copied her notes after class. She was at least ten years older than me, but we got along surprisingly well. "I know before you were so busy with the egg hunt, but that’s all over and done with."

"You can never start too early planning for next year," I said off handedly, far too used to evading answers to avoid awkward conversations. 

"Mmhmm," she hummed. Only the sound of pen on paper and the distant noise of other students enjoying the fresh air of the quad filled the silence as I sorted through the mess of her notes. Tracie was never one to write concise simple notes, but jumped from topic to topic as she typed in her pad. I was one of the few who still used paper notebooks, mostly in an attempt to keep my wandering mind focused. You can't play games and read the latest gossip in a paper notebook. But neither could you recieve email. That's why I was forced to ask Tracie, she was the only person comfortable enough to let me play on her pad long enough to transcribe. 

"Wow. You should have majored in art." I jumped slightly, I had been so focused on trying to understand her notes on the differing psychology models I had virtually forgotten she was beside me. She had sorted through my backpack and found my sketch diary without me noticing and was flipping through it leisurely. I felt my face flush slightly, unused to anyone but family looking through them.

I sat up quickly, trying to figure out how to politely ask for it back. I didn't like anyone seeing the other than Jamie before they were finished and published as illustrations in his books. "They're just doodles..." I said weakly. 

She looked over to me before grinning mischievously. "No, their new drawing for the next Guardians of Childhood books, aren't they?"

If my face wasn't red before, it was now. I forced Jamie _not_ to credit me for the pictures he used. "How-how do you...?"

"Know about them? I have kids, Soph. And that series is their absolute favorite." She focused on my sketchbook, turning it sideways, "I always wondered why the bunny was so...different. More human and masculine than any story I ever heard."

My embarrassment turned up another degree, making me uncomfortably warm. "He's nothing like those old childhood stories.... He is...he's a mixture of fierceness and adorable. He can both kick butt and be the tenderest person you could ever meet."

Tracie gave me a strange look before laughing heartily. That old feeling of being laughed at and criticized wrapped around me heart. Ever since early middle school, when people learned I still believed, inevitable teasing ensued. It was the reason I had a lot of acquaintances, but not any close friends. But even being somewhat of an outcast, I could never lie and say I didn't believe in my friends.

But there was no malicious teasing as she slapped my back. "Oh man, you and your brother have the wildest imaginations! No wonder the series is such a hit!"

I gave a slight awkward smile as I accepted my book back, taking great care as I placed in my book bag between my psychology and math book. I avoided her gaze as I hurriedly rushed through her notes. All I wanted now was to get away from the situation. Tracie was either oblivious to my emotional state, or plain ignoring it. "You know, I have a baby brother about your age. He's no supermodel with a phd, but I bet you two would get along...."

Oh, not that again. I was still reeling from the other night and Jack's suggestion to deal with another attempt of my classmates trying to play matchmaker. Was it so strange to be twenty-one and not have a boyfriend? I made the rash decision of abandoning the notes and get out before I was roped into another awkward blind date. I closed my notebook and offered her back her pad. “Thanks for letting me copy your notes.”

She accepted the slim computer, a frown on her face. “I didn’t mean to upset you Sophie, I just figured you needed to let loose and have some fun. Life’s short, and while I get your dedication to your family and everything, that doesn’t mean you should put them ahead of yourself all the time.” 

A sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back, looking up at the clear blue sky. “It’s not that. It’s...it’s complicated.” I was already in love, and for the life of me I couldn’t get it to go away. It was so strange; I liked boys, don’t get me wrong. I had spent many a day back in high school, and even now, admiring the other sex. But when I had tried dating them...I never found a guy that just...fit. Not like Bunnymund did. 

I shouldn’t give up after only a handful, but a part of me was telling me it was no use. My heart had obviously found the one it wanted, and wouldn’t settle for less. 

“You’re already in love,” Tracie’s statement surprised me. When I looked back at her, there a gentle smile on her face, “I know that look, girly. You’re pining for someone. Who is it?”

The blush from earlier returned as I shook my head. “No, I’m not. It’s just a silly thing. It’s nothing, really.” I already had enough people teasing me about it, I didn’t need someone who didn’t even know the whole truth nagging me to act on my feelings. 

Tracie laughed again, “The best kind of love starts out silly. That way, they have already seen the real you.” 

::...::

Tracie’s words were echoing still in my mind as I flopped on my couch, seeing the several missed calls and messages on my phone that built up during class and a late shift. A few from my mom, letting me know about the date for the family reunion and I was supposed to bring a dessert, but most were from Jamie. It had been about a week since that snowy day, and I didn’t have the courage to answer my brother’s calls. 

I wasn’t surprised Jack managed to get Jamie to side with him, they were as close as friends could be.

////  
 _  
“He has a point, Soph.” _

_I frowned as I shut the back door of my small car, the back seat now loaded with leftovers of supper. “Really, Jamie?” I protested as I leaned against the cold metal. “It’s just...”_

_“A silly crush, I know,” he finished for me, running a hand through his brown hair. “But, you’re really happy when you’re around him. You get this… this light in your eye whenever you even talk about him. And Jack says that he acts the same as you.”_

_My arms wrapped around my waist, not because of the cold either. I knew what Jack said, I was there. A whirlwind of emotions threatening to overwhelm me as I listened. When Bunnymund was with me, we usually talked about our plans for next Easter, or he would tell me stories as we painted eggs._

_Jack spoke of a different Bunnymund, mostly because the two got along as well as fire and ice. But even with his status as ‘frienemy’, Jack said the only thing they ever agreed on was keeping the grown children that still believed close, befriending them even if it meant future heartbreak. That the first question Bunny asked him was always ‘how’s the little ankle-biter doing?’_

_So I was his favorite, it didn’t mean he liked me in *that* way. I had carried this feeling around so long I was afraid to let it change. I didn’t want to take the risk and possibly lose my best friend._

_Jamie sighed and ruffled my hair. “I just want you happy, Sophie. That all any of us want.”_  
  
////

If they just wanted me happy, then they should just drop the subject. 

I forced myself to cast that nasty thought and accompanying feelings away. I knew they had the best intentions, but I just couldn’t take that step. 

A chilly breeze broke my thoughts, reminding me that while the days were warm, the nights were still rather cold. I got up and went to close the open window, pausing to look up at the large full moon. The silent Guardian keeping darkness and fear away from children. “You’re supposed to be the boss, right?” I asked Manny. “You probably know exactly what’s going on. If you can just...just make everything better. I don’t care how, whether it be the way it was, or something new. I just want this awkwardness to end, to not be afraid of how I feel.” 

The moonlight felt soft on my skin, like what I imagined the comforting touch of a father to be like. I smiled slightly in gratitude. 

It would be okay, no matter what. I just had to believe it, and I should be pretty good at that. 

I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to my brother, as a way of saying sorry for ignoring him. 

_So, what did you get roped into brining for the reunion?_

::...::

A month later, things seemed to have settled. No one had really mentioned anything about my predicament, Jamie kept his mouth closed about the subject and Pippa never had a side to begin with. With no one dragging the subject into light, my heart settled back into it’s normal state, only a tinge of that worry remaining by the time the whole of the Bennett family gathered to a park a few miles away from Burgess. 

While my mom only had Jamie and me, her five brothers and three sisters were far more, ehem, productive. At last count, I think we had about twenty five, maybe thirty cousins. And now that my cousins were popping out kids of their own it had expanded even more. I had lost count at how many kids they all had, but I was pretty sure each had anywhere one to two kids.

Lunch was being prepped by the moms and grandmothers, but I had luckily dodged ‘kitchen duty’ and was placed on ‘kid wrangling duty’ with Jamie and a few of our younger cousins. Jamie was lucky with his storytelling ability, and found a warm patch of grass before capturing the imagination of the younger or less hyper ones. My job right now was to rope in the hyper ones after a game of hide and seek. 

“Emily!” I called out, looking through the greening underbrush of the surrounding wooded area for the seven year old girl. The hide and seek game was over, but she hadn’t reappeared with the others. Not much time had passed, but already worry and panic was already setting in among the family. A fear made even worse by the fact the girl had been born mute. The boundary for the game had been the edge of the forest, but we had seen more than a few slink out among the trees when the game was called to an end. I simply prayed she had either wandered too far in, or had become so distracted not to heed the whistle. 

There was a rustle of leaves and snapping of branches before the blonde girl popped into view, a beaming smile on her face. She jumped around excitedly, her sign language too quick and indistinct to make me out what she was saying before she dashed the way she came. “Emily!” I yelled, quickly running after her. She was far quicker as she led me on a vague trail over fallen trees and through bushes I hoped wasn’t poison ivy or poison oak. Finally the trail led to a sloped hill that turned into a dried creek bed, but I could see what had her so excited when I reached the precipice of the hill. I paused, surprised as she half slid, half stumbled down the hill before adopting my own grin and following in an eased walk.

Something within me did a funny flop as Bunnymund picked up the seven year old, that slight smile that I had always loved on his face as he looked down at the girl. “You do know Easter was a month ago, right?” I teased, drawing his attention to me. 

“Smart aleck,” he shot back with a wry warm smile. “I was actually looking for you when I stumbled over this one under the bridge.”

I tried to frown disapprovingly at the seven year old, but felt the corners of my mouth obstinately turn upwards. “The boundary was the edge of the forest. You weren’t supposed to go in by yourself.”

There wasn’t even the slightest hint of reproach on her face as she pointed to the bunny holding her before gesturing ‘bunny’ with her hands. I laughed slightly, “Yeah, I know. He’s the Easter Bunny, isn’t he?” She bobbed her head in agreement, her hair flying everywhere. 

Emily was saddened as he set her back on the ground, but cheered up somewhat when he handed her a decorated egg.“I take it she’s one of your lot?” 

I nodded my head as we followed Emily back towards the picnic table, fast enough to keep the ecstatic child in sight, but slow enough it would take more than a few minutes to reach the edge of the woods. "One of my cousins' kid...I'm not exactly sure which cousin though."

He got a chuckle out of that. "For a moment there I thought she mighta been yours. She looks a lot like you did at that age, but far more quieter."

I shook my head with a slight embarrassed laugh. "Oh no, no kids for me yet. I prefer being able to spoil them rotten and sending them home to Jamie."

His fur-covered fingers brushed mine, making me realize how close we had slowly drifted as we walked. "I think you'd be a great mom, Soph."

Now I knew it was my heart that flopped as we paused. I was sure my face was red as I pushed a stray hair behind my ear. More of a nervous habit than anything. "Maybe. But I gotta find the right guy first, you know?"

"A pretty shelia like yourself probably has blokes lined up for miles." His usual joking smile was on his face, but I couldn't help thinking, maybe I was just hoping, that he was actually curious. Which was a little strange because throughout the years my romantic relationships never really came up in conversation. Even when I was dating, I don't think I ever mentioned it to him.

I shook my head with a nervous laugh. Between Jack and Jamie's insistence and Tracie's attempt to find me a date, my head and heart were trying to put something between the lines when in reality nothing was there. "Not exactly," I answered. I wasn't about to admit the few times someone asked me out in the last year or two, I had actually turned them down. At the time I thought it was mostly because I was too busy, but in retrospect I had enough time for the proffered cup of coffee or a quick lunch. 

Right now, I didn't want to analyse the true reason why I declined, even if a tiny voice inside my mind was telling me the reason was right beside me. 

Before anything else could be said or imagined, Emily had one hand tugging on the hem of my shirt, and the other tugging a handful of fur. There was a pout on her face, the expression of a kid not happy about being left out of the conversation. She pointed towards the picnic area with an expectant look on her face.

"Alright, ya little ankle biter," Bunnymund complained fondly, "We're coming."

She gave a happy smile before running off, taking lead once more. My heart did a small jump as Bunnymund wrapped his digits around mine and pulled me to a leisurely stroll. 

Before, I didn't have this problem. There would be a small group of butterflies, but they had been tame. The fluttery feeling almost nonexistent. My heart rarely jumped, or my nerves stirring the butterflies into a hurricane. Now it seemed something stirred them into a ferocious storm.

"You said you were looking for me," I said, mostly to distract myself from my inner thoughts.

"Frost," he explained...and actually, for him, the name itself was a legit explanation. The impish Guardian in the past had said or hinted something that either worried or flustered him enough he had to check it out for himself. "He said something about getting on your bad side. I have to admit I was curious what he did to do that."

...

Of course Jack would do that. I was going to strangle him the next time I saw him.

"It's nothing," I tried to dodge the question, "It was just something silly." A silly crush that wasn’t admittedly quite a crush anymore.

He nudged me with his elbow, a small smile on his face. "I didn't get this old and not learn when someone's hiding something."

My face turned red. I couldn't tell him what it was about. I _couldn't_. "It's...it's a girl thing." Perfect excuse. Whenever my brother or even Jack heard that, it was surprising how quickly they could disappear.

Except he simply raised a brow, no look of panic or disgust on his face. "Now I'm really curious."

That...was not supposed to happen. I didn't know how to react. Definitely worried about not only being caught in a lie to my best friend, but my whole crush/love predicament. But I was also surprised and rather impressed my usual trick didn't even cause an embarrassed sudden change in topic. 

"I-I _really_ rather not say," I scrambled, not sure if the warmth on my face would help or hinder my case. At his even more interested look I blushed even harder. "It's embarrassing!" Which it was, it really _really_ was.

"Alright, I'll let it go," he conceded before squeezing my hand slightly. "But just this once. If he ever annoys you again, you let me know and I'll teach him a thing or two."

The warmth rushed from my face to my heart, the whirlwind of butterflies now just a slight tickle. I smiled as I leaned my head slight on his arm. "Thank you Bunny." 

"Anything for my little ankle biter."

::...::

It should have been incriminating evidence that needed to be destroyed. Or hidden deep with old reports and school work deemed important enough to save but would more than likely never see the light of day. Instead it held an honored place on my fridge, a egg shaped magnet holding it so it could proudly be seen.

What was it? A child's drawing. 

That alone didn't make it special. James and Cassidy had many things hanging on the fridge they had made over the years. But this one was made by Emily, given to me at the end of the family reunion. Drawn with stick figures and rather crudely colored, it was a picture of Bunnymund and me holding hands.

It had perplexed her mother, who turned out to be my cousin Wendy. And when Jamie saw it, considering he had been next to me when she presented it, he snorted soda out his nose before he started to laugh, confusing everyone else gathered for lunch.

If Jamie hadn't seen it, I would have kept it secret. But since he already knew about it and a very simple glossed over story of our walk, I decided to place it for the world to see. Because I finally could admit to at least my self. This was no silly crush. I was head over heels in this, and had been for quite a while.

That did not, by any means, meant I was telling Bunnymund. If anything I was more determined to keep it a secret. Jack said it himself: they would live on long after we passed. Even if, and I meant if, this was a mutual thing...I didn't want to grow old and wither away, and have him watch. I mean, I know he already will, considering we're friends but... it would be different, I think. To watch someone you _loved_ grow old while you were unchanging? Maybe I've read too many depressive fantasy novels, but I didn't want to put him through that.

Even with those rather bleak thoughts, I found myself smiling every morning and every night at the picture. It was kinda silly, but it made my day a little easier, and my dreams just a touch sweeter.

I really hoped Sandy couldn't actually see into dreams, because that would be rather awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything hurt. There was nothing but excruciating pain, my body screaming at me so loudly I lost my ability to even think, or even notice if the screams were real or just within my head. I was barely even aware of people around me, their frantic voices little more than background as their touches sent new flares of pain to my overwhelmed mind. It seemed like forever I was trapped in hell before I finally caved into the dark nothingness that provided the only escape.

Except it didn’t stay. I felt my mind fade in and out of reality and consciousness. The pain would come and go with it, strangers voices talking around me but making zero sense. Faint touches either comforting or clinical.

Finally there were people around me I knew by sound alone. My mind surfaced to find someone stroking my hair, my mother’s gentle voice cooing indiscernible words. Jamie and Pippa’s voices mixing in the background. I wanted to open my eyes to see my family but my body wouldn't obey. I couldn't even squeeze my mother’s hand when she pressed a kiss to my forehead. Instead the serene darkness swelled over my mind again. 

"When's Aunt Sophie gonna wake up?" 

I heard Cassidy’s voice, clear as day before there was warm wet kiss pressed to my cheek, her small hand in mine. I could both hear and understand Jamie explaining I would wake when I felt better in a hushed voice. I was hurt, that much was obvious. What happened, I wasn't sure. I remembered walking home the mile from the bakery to my apartment. After that was just pain. 

Another small kiss, less sloppy than the first. "Get well soon, you don't wanna miss the fourth!"

It was James who squeezed my hand this time. I tried hard to return the gesture, but all that amounted to was a twitch. My mind and body were still separated as it had been for however long I had been like this. I was simply able to be able to understand the world around me, not interact with it.

A gentle hand brushed my hair from my face. "Hang in there Soph. I'll be back tomorrow." Pippa's soft voice was soothing, and finally gave me an idea where I was. I had more or less figured I was in a hospital, but her words gave hope it was the University where she worked. 

She disappeared, shortly replaced by the large hand that could only be Jamie. He was silent for a long while, simply sliding his thumb across the back of my hand. "Jack found out what happened, how I have no idea. He was here when you were in surgery, but left to go tell everyone what happened. I think it was hard seeing you like that. Heck it was hard on Pippa and she’s a nurse.” 

He continued to talk in his soft voice, his topics jumping as he went off on tangents which were evidence of his worry. I wanted to open my eyes. My own pain was no longer trying to suffocate me, but I knew everyone else had a deeper worrying pain. _"I'm fine,"_ I wanted to say, even though I obviously wasn't. I had never liked anyone worrying over me, but by just being the youngest it almost was a given. 

Instead the warmth of my brother left, and with a last round of goodbyes I was left alone in the darkness of my mind. Unfortunately, with the stimuli gone I felt the world fade once more into dreamless sleep.

::...::

Soft fingers brushed my hand, stirring me back into awareness. "You really messed yourself up this time, Soph."

"Bunny?" I tried to say, but it only came out as a muddled moan. But for once in what seemed like forever my body obeyed and my eyes cracked open slightly. The room lights were dimmed, but it was plenty to see my blue-furred friend. 

He cracked a small smile, though there was still a hint in worry in his eyes. "Hey there, sleepy head."

"Hey." That time my voice did work, though only slightly. I wanted to sit up, but pain shot through my arm as I tried to push myself up. 

Panic flared on his face as he gently tried to keep me from trying to sit up, not that I was going to try that again. “Hey, woah, I don’t think you’re suppose to move.”

My eyes were clenched tight from the pain, trying hard to will the renewed ache from shoulders down to my forearms to disappear. “Yeah,” I breathed out, “What the...what happened?” 

"Some idiot didn't realize that red meant stop." The hand wrapped around mine tightened, the angry tone usually reserved for Pitch Black tinting his words. "Dragged ya’ a good ways before he even stopped."

I opened my eyes, the pain subsiding far more slowly than I would have liked. Still, I returned the tight grip and gave him a slight smile. "That good, huh?"

He blinked, slightly surprised before cracking a wry smile. "Yeah, that good. From what I know it broke quite a few bones and gave you a pretty good concussion."

"Mmm," I hummed. I looked down to see a bulky cast around one arm and both lower legs. My head thumped back on a pillow with a sigh, "Not exactly how I wanted to spend my summer." This wasn't my first summer spent in a cast. My early teens years I had become quite the klutz, as well as an adrenaline junky. It went together as well as it sounds.

"I'd be worried if it was,” he added softly, his thumb stroking the back of my hand. I paused for a moment before letting go of his hand.”Soph!” he protested as I gingerly started to scoot over in the small hospital bed. The usually simple action was a whole lot tougher and far more painful now. Still, I felt rather satisfied at being able to do that much atleast on my own. Bunnymund had that same expression of both pride and worry he often wore when I was being especially stubborn and bullheaded. I patted the slim area now open with a smile. He rolled his eyes with a smile of his own, but it wasn’t long before he was stretched out on his side beside me. Those not-so-rare times he came to visit when my younger self had broken a bone or some other thing, I have convinced him to stay until I fell asleep so many times it have virtually became a tradition. 

I turned my head to face him, our noses almost touching. I couldn’t curl into him like I usually did, but I felt far more relaxed having his body pressed next to me, though the butterflies proved they were unharmed by the accident. My free hand found his, our fingers intertwining once more. “Thanks for coming Bunny.”

“You’d have a tougher time keeping me away.”

::...::

"Come on Pippa, please!"

My sister in law had a frown on her face, but there was an amused light in her eye. "You just refused lunch saying you weren’t hungry.”

I rolled my eyes, "You know chocolate’s different, especially Bunny’s." I knew she knew how wonderful and addicting his handmade chocolate was. During her pregnancy she had a serious craving for it and pickles. And she had all she wanted too. The Guardians loved kids, but Easter proclaimed new life.

She sighed, rolled her eyes, but grabbed one of the chocolate eggs from the basket sitting on the small table and broke off a piece. I was happy until she placed the piece on the table that hung over my lap. I gave a pout as she half smiled. "You need to work your muscles. This way you have a better motive.” 

I sighed as I looked at the piece. I could do little things with my unbroken arm, but any big movement caused the bruises that covered it from fingertip to shoulder protest. I bit my lip with withold the hiss as I reached out with my arm, and had to rest as soon as my hand reached the table. I didn’t pay any attention to Pippa as I grabbed the egg before starting the painful process of bringing the chocolate to my lips. By the time the chocolate touched my tongue, my arm felt like it had been lifting heavy weights for hours, but that already made the perfectly made chocolate even more divine. There was a blissful smile on my face as I relaxed and allowed Pippa to perform her job of poking, prodding, and whatever else she did. 

"The kids are pretty excited you're going to stay with us," she interrupted the silence, taking a pause from whatever she was doing. It’s only been a few days since my accident, and I was only still stuck in the hospital because the doctors were worried about some fracture on my skull. As soon as they were happy I wasn’t going to keel over, it was agreed mainly between Pippa and my mom that I was crashing in the guest bedroom of my brother's house until the doctor deemed it okay for me to walk the three flights of stairs to my apartment. "We keep reminding them that you're not going to be able to run around like you used to, at least not for a while."

I shrugged my shoulders the best I could. "Having them tugging me might help me heal faster." It was so frustrating and annoying to be stuck in the hospital bed, that it to take all my energy just to eat a piece of candy or even sit on the edge of the bed. 

Pippa looked over to me, a frown on her face as if she could tell my innermost thoughts. "I know you want to get back to your normal self. The doctor said you'll make a full recovery, but you have to be careful not to overdo it. That could set you back even more."

I gave her a slightly fake smile, "Thats why I'm staying at _your_ house, isn't it?"

She returned the smile with one lovingly exasperated. "That and your mom has a lot of stairs to her apartment too." She was about to say more before the phone clipped to her waist beeped. Her frown returned as she answered it. There was a moment of silence before she groaned, "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Duty calls?" 

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I'll come check in on you after I get this sorted." I watched as she quickly left the room, and had a feeling whatever they called her for was a lot more serious than she let on.

After a minute or two struggling to get the remote in my hand that wasn't broken, I had the tv across from my bed providing a distraction from the noises of the hospital. It didn't take long for the boring daytime soap opera to become little more than background noise as I closed my eyes. Even with Sandman making sure my nights were filled with undisturbed sweet dreams, I constantly felt tired and was prone to nod off at any quiet moment. Another thing I was aggravated with. I didn't like being sick, I never have. I never liked having to being dependant on others, so not being to even scratch my nose without a struggle was driving me up the walls.

A tap on the glass stirred me out of the light sleep. I grinned when I saw Jack ghost through the large picture window. "Hey Jack."

He echoed my smile, a mixture of relief and happiness. "Hey Soph, how are you feeling?"

I rolled eyes, a little tired of everyone asking me the same thing. "Like I got ran over by a truck." 

Jack chuckled slightly, "Point taken." He tried to be casual, but I knew what to look for as he casually wandered towards my bed. He was beyond curious when it came to new things, and sure enough his eyes wandered around the small room. 

"So how long are you here before Mother Nature chases you off?" I had to ask. He had never tried to venture to Burgess in the middle of summer, partly because he found it far too warm for his liking, and mostly because he didn’t want to push Mother Nature _too_ far.

His usual devious smile crossed his face as he leaned on his ever present staff. "Well, she's currently busy with a freak snowstorm in the southern part of Australia, so it might be a while. "

I stared at him, a bit gobsmacked. "You… you made it blizzard in Australia?! Can you even _do_ that?"

"Apparently I can," he grinned. "I'm just hoping it'll keep both her and the kangaroo too busy for a while before they come after me."

"Oh Jack," I tried to sigh, but giggles overwhelmed it. "That’s just plain mean!"

He snorted, "They just needs to lighten up. Besides, it made you laugh, Bunnymund has to forgive me now."

I managed to stifle my laughter for a moment to give him a pointed look before a picture formed in my mind of Bunnymund cursing the winter spirit, trying to keep the snow off the tender egg-producing lilies, ears flicking ever so often as the snow landed on them. My laughter erupted shortly after, joined by Jack's devious cackle. There was a small part of me feeling guilty about laughing, but another small part found an irate Bunnymund actually adorable, and the rivalry between him and Jack amused it to no end. 

"Has he shown up yet?" Jack asked after the laughter died down. 

I felt my face flush slightly, remembering my first night here.“Yeah,” I answered, trying for it to sound off-handed but I knew from the slight quirk of my adopted brother’s face I failed. “He was the first one here, actually.”

He sighed as he sat on the edge of my bed, “I take it neither of you have said anything to each other then.”

“Jack,” I whined, my face growing warmer in contrast to the cold radiating off him. “I know you mean well, but I don’t think he likes me like that.” He couldn’t. I kept having to remind myself of that, because I was certain my heart was making simple little things into something more that wasn’t actually there. The little touches, our hands constantly finding each other, that look in his eye, and that little smile of his; they were all simply platonic gestures with no hidden meanings waiting to be discovered. 

His smile fell as he ran a hand through his hair. “And here I thought Jamie and Pippa were stubborn,” he mumbled to himself. Something in me felt a little guilty at the sad look on his face as he stared towards the window. 

“Why do you want us together so bad?” I couldn’t help but ask. “I mean, it was easy to see Pippa and Jamie liked each other, but me and Bunnymund?”

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, “If those two were obvious, you two have it stamped on your foreheads. I just don’t understand why you’re both being so stubborn about it.” 

My heart was pounding, and I wished I could pull my knees close to my chest. Instead I shook my head sharply, letting my long hair fall infront of my face. “Jack...Have you... have you ever loved someone? Someone you simply aren’t suppose to love, but you do anyway? It feels wrong, but at the same time it feel perfectly _right_. But because it feels wrong, you just know that there is no way that they could love you back.” By now tears were starting to cloud my vision, a knot forming in my throat. “Even if he did love me, it wouldn’t work. I’m just a silly little human, and he’s, well, him.”

“Why should that even matter?” He asked, his voice taking on a rather strange edge to it. “It’s no one’s business except you and the kangaroo’s.”

Instead of answering, I shot a question back at him. “Why are you so determined to get us together?”

He gave another sigh. “I wasn’t there for my little sister," he confided quietly. "I don’t know what happened to her after I died. I don’t know if she ever fell in love, whether she got married or spent her life as a spinster. I guess...I just want you to be happy Soph. And as much I hate to admit it, I want Bunnymund happy too.” 

My heart twisted but was also warmed by his words too. It was so rare to see him anything other than happy. I reached out to grab his hand, dragging him out of his thoughts. “Thank you, Jack. I-I can’t promise I’ll tell him...”

His lips turned upwards, a glimmer of hope returning to his eyes, “But you’ll think about?”

I sighed, a bit astonished with myself. I wasn’t actually considering this was I? “Yeah, I’ll think about it.”

I was. I was actually thinking about telling Bunnymund how I felt. Actually telling him. I didn’t know if the pain meds or the fading concussion were messing with my mind, but the idea of finally letting my true feelings known actually thrilled me. 

And that terrified me.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending...sorta.

I watched the white flakes of the snow globe settle, the peaceful scenery reflecting the cold start to the morning outside. But this wasn't some normal wintery trinket, the perfectly round glass orb was a gift from North, set apart from the bundles of presents I had found underneath my small Christmas tree a few weeks ago. You couldn't imagine my surprise opening the box covered in bright paper and finding one of North's magic snow globes. 

_I do not know why Jack told me to give you a globe, nor do I often give them to others. However, you and your brother have proven time and again that you are just as much Guardians as we are. So, I give you this with a happy heart. It is only a one-use thing. Simply think or speak where you want to go, and toss._

_But I give you warning. The snow globe magic has a mind of its own. It will always take you where you need to go, but sometimes this is not always where you want to go._

The gift was touching and especially special, but I had a feeling I knew exactly why Jack asked North for one. Six months had passed since I promised my brothers, yes both of them, that I would think about revealing my feelings. It had been four months since the idea no longer terrified me. 

Except in those handful of moments I had with Bunnymund while I was healing for the accident, I could never get the words or the sentiment out. Even when I finally allowed myself to think maybe Jack and Jamie were right, that there was more to our relationship then I had been allowing myself to see. That there was more meaning to the near-constant little touches, that the look in his eyes I caught some times wasn't as platonic as they used to be. Even ready to admit all of that, letting that seed of hope finally take root in my heart, I was still scared. I had gone so long doubting and convincing myself this was a one-sided love story that I couldn't take that leap of faith. 

My finger reached out from beneath the warm blankets cocooning me, lightly brushing the cool glass. Just like every other time I touched it, the snow swirled before a hazy green image took shape. Even with the snow shrouding the image, I recognized the large stone eggs and forested landscape of the Warren. A long sigh escaped as I watched the peaceful scenery. All my life I was taught by the Guardians and my brothers never to let fear control me. It was okay to be scared sometimes, but it shouldn’t rule my life. 

And here I was, letting it interfere with what could be the best thing in my life. 

////  
 _  
New Year’s was actually a pretty big thing in the realm of the Guardians. Everyone gathered for Chronos’ rebirth in celebration, and I didn’t mean just the Guardians. The large palace full of clocks and relics from all the eras was packed with beings from the large forms of the Yeti’s to the glimmer of the fairies of the forest and the tooth fairies flitting about. From my vantage points from the upper level of Father Time’s grand ballroom, I could see everyone mingling as we waited for the clocks to strike midnight. A smile danced on my face as I watched the unlikely friends of North and Jack Skellington animately talk about something. It always seemed strange to me that the spirit of Halloween and Christmas could be such close friends; but then again, both shared that childhood wonder, though Jack’s was admittedly a bit...different._

_My gaze wandered, catching sight of many beings I rarely ever saw. New Years was always amazing for me, a reminder of how different, how special, my life because I believed. To be able to see beings most people my age just thought were myths and fairytales._

_“There you are.” A warm body pressed up against mine. My smile grew when I looked over at Bunnymund, partly due to the golden paper crown looped over the base of one of his ears. He seemed to catch the amusement in my smile, because his own lips twitched in a poorly-suppressed smile. “Not a word, ankle-biter,” he warned before pulling out a matching pink crown. That familiar warmth budded in my chest as he placed the crown on my head, taking a long moment adjusting before giving a satisfied nod._

_“How do I look?” I asked, giving a slightly-showy spin. Father Time’s castle was always warm, so I ditched the usually warm-clothes called for this time of the year for a simple white spring dress. It was nothing especially fancy or beautiful, but my cheeks felt flush when I caught the slightly admiring smile on his face once I stopped._

_“Better than any sheila here,” he stated softly. I smiled softly as he pulled me in for a hug, feeling butterflies storm within me as I buried my face in his fur. While we had always had a relationship filled with spontaneous hugs and small touches, after my accident he seemed even more likely to hold me close, and his hands always seemed to find mine. Even though he hadn’t said anything, I think it showed how much the accident had actually scared him._

_The clocks chimed, warning ten more minutes until the new year. We pulled away from the hug, but his arm stayed around my waist as we looked down towards where Chronos was directing his clock-work robots while talking with the elusive Mother Nature. Even though he looked like a wizened old man, hunched over with age as he leaned heavily on his staff, he seemed as jittery and excited as everyone else._

_“So what’s your wish for the new year?” I asked. “For Jack to behave on Easter?”_

_Bunnymund snorted, “I’ve wished that for over three hundred years and he’s yet to actually behave himself. Nah, this year I want something different.”_

_Curious, I turned in his arms to face him, “Oh? What is it?”_

_There was a slightly devious look in his eyes as he smirked, “Now, I can’t tell you that. You know wishes only come true when they’re kept secret.”_

_I laughed slightly, “Well maybe that’s why Jack always plays tricks on you.”_

_“Smart aleck,” he chuckled. “What about your wish?”_

_I bit my lip, feeling my face warm. “If you’re not going to tell me, why should I tell you,” I teased lightly before turning my back towards him. I felt more than heard his soft laughter as he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, resting his head on top of mine._

_Mere moments were left. Father Time took the stage, his usual speech echoing through the room. I couldn’t concentrate on his words, but my mind reflected on my wish. It was nearly the same wish I had spoke to Manny all those months ago. ‘I wish that everything turns out for the best,’ I prayed silently in my mind as the clocks struck midnight. Magic started to swirl around Chronos, but unlike years before when I was enraptured by the transformation, my eyes were closed tightly as I made my wish. ‘Give me courage to tell Bunny my feelings. I love him, I know I do. I always have. Let me not be so afraid of my own heart.”_

_Bunnymund’s arms tightened around my waist, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I allowed myself to enjoy the moment, leaning back into his soft fur. Maybe my wish was about to come true. “Hey Bunny,” I whispered, knowing his acute hearing could hear me despite the celebrations going on around us._

_“Hmm?” I could feel the rumble in his chest, strengthening the pounding of my heart even more._

_I could do this. I could do this. I *would* do this! “Bunny, I...”_

_**Crack** _

_Bunnymund’s hold became protective as lightning cracked sharply overhead. He pulled me down just in time as something flew past us. The air crackled with the feel of a storm brewing. From what I could see everyone was giving Mother Nature a wide berth as dark clouds turned around her, her silver-gold eyes glaring at us._

_Not at us, but whatever had flown past us. "Oww," I was astonished to hear Jack's moan as the winter spirit crawled forward. "Oh man, she's pretty upset."_

_"What the bloody hell did you do?!"Bunnymund snapped at him._

////

That had been the closest I had ever been to telling Bunny my feelings. It was rather ironic how it was Jack's fault I hadn't been able to finish my confession. Things had only gotten worse after that, or so I was told. Before Mother Nature' temper could be unleashed in full upon my brother's head, Bunnymund had opened a rabbit hole, depositing me safely in the green tunnel before disappearing to help control the situation. By the time everything had settled and he took me home, my words were all but forgotten and my courage lost.

I hadn't seen him since.

With Easter only a few months away, I knew Bunnymund was busy getting everything ready. Usually I was in the same situation with getting Burgess' annual egg hunt ready. However, since I spent the last half of the year recuperating, the more dedicated volunteers had taken over the planning. Even though I was now healthy enough to take lead, my group pretty much barred me from doing so. "This year would be special," Pippa had said when I had asked how everything was going, "this year is going to be a gift for Easter's number one believer."

That had both confirmed that Pippa had joined the 'let’s get Bunnymund and Sophie together' bandwagon, and reminded me how devious my sister-in-law was. 

I threw off the covers with a huff. This was so...silly, just lying in bed as the day passed me by. It was Saturday! I should be out doing something! Except there was nothing to do. Jamie and Pippa had taken their kids up to visit Pippa's parents out of state, I was actually caught up with homework, and there was only so much studying one could do before the words started to bleed together. 

The orb was cold in my hands after I picked it up, the scene of the Warren becoming clearer and more vibrant. Maybe...maybe I should visit Bunnymund. How long has it been since I had been there, barring the run through at New Years? A fond smile wormed its way to my lips. I'd been to the North Pole, Tooth's Palace, and even Sandman's Sand Castle, but the Warren would always be my favorite with its lush green landscape, the wide and beautiful ranges of plants. Everyone always used to tell me of how I had terrorized the unpainted easter eggs by chasing them around on my first trip to the Warren. But over the years I found during the rare visit I usually had a dozen or so following me around almost like little ducklings, even when Bunnymund scolded them for bothering me. I could tell he found it rather embarrassing, but that only seemed to make it even cuter to me. 

The more I thought about it, the better of an idea it seemed. There was a lightness in my heart that had been missing for a long while as I got dressed for the warmth of the Warren. I wasn’t promising myself that anything would happen, that any confession would spill from my lips, but I wasn’t going to let the moment pass if it ever cropped up. My heart was racing when I picked the orb up again, but there was no fear in it, merely excited anticipation. 

“The Warren,” I whispered to it before giving it a toss. There was a tinkle of breaking glass when it hit the floor, instantly creating a whirling portal. Through it I could feel the warmth of the Warren seeping into my apartment, only making my excitement grow before I ran through it. Magic sparked against my skin, but it was short lived as soon as I stepped onto fresh green grass. 

The first deep breath of spring air was invigorating and relaxing, the scent was close to Bunnymund’s personal one, but different in some subtle way. I looked around, recognizing the large carved cliff face leading to different areas of the world. The Warren as a whole was reminiscent of an overgrown relic from days long past, with plants overgrowing the weathered dark stone of the buildings. 

The grating sound of stone-against-stone caught my attention. I turned and looked towards the tunnel that led to the rest of the Warren, and saw two stone eggs hobbling down the path. The thrill of a surprise visit turned into dread when I realized the folly of my plan. Since Pitch's attack all those years ago, Bunnymund had been careful in redesigning the defences of the Warren. Only North, Tooth, and Sandman were allowed to pass through without Bunnymund prior approval. There had been no need for him to include me, simply because whenever I was here, he was right there beside me.

With my attention on the stone sentinels, I almost didn't see Bunnymund zip out of the tunnel, sliding to a stop in front of the eggs, weapons drawn. Any other time, I would have enjoyed the mix of confusion and surprise on his face when he recognized who was 'invading.'

"S-Sophie?!" He quickly withdrew his boomerang, and the eggs came to a shaky stop. "What the... how'd you get here?"

I gave a nervous laugh, "Well, North gave me a snow globe for Christmas, and I missed you, so...here I am."

The confused look on his face softened into a soft smile. I was wrapped up in a strong hug before I even realized he had moved. Butterflies gently fluttered as I pressed my face into his shoulder, my hands caught between us. A pleasant shiver ran through me when I felt him nuzzle my neck in an almost-kiss before he pulled back slightly. Enough so I could see his emerald eyes, but close enough he could keep hands resting on my hips "Didn't me to avoid you," he explained quietly. "I've just been busy with getting ready for Easter."

"I know, I didn't mean it like that." I sighed as I twisted my fingers in the white tuff of thicker fur on his chest. His grip on my waist tightened slightly, but he offered no complaint or moved to  
pull away. Those three words were on my lips, but they refused to actually be spoken. "I don't have anything to do since Pippa and the others took over the egg hunt, so I wondered if I could help you?"

"Ya wanna help me?" He seemed almost surprised, which made me want to grin.

"Of course! Easter is my favorite holiday after all, it feels weird not doing anything. Besides," I added with a devious smile, "maybe I can figure out your chocolate recipe."

That made him chuckle lightly, "Easter chocolate is a very ancient Pooka secret, handed down through my family for generations."

I pouted playfully, "So that's a no?"

"That's a no," he confirmed, "but if you want, I could use a hand painting them."

::...::

Even though the Warren was a wondrous place, it was hard not to notice the emptiness of it. A place obviously built for dozens if not hundreds of Pookas was now only inhabited by one. Whenever I visited, something tugged at my heartstrings as I realized how lonely it must be for Bunnymund, but he never really showed it. Then again, he never really talked much about before; none of the Guardians talked about what had wiped the race to near extinction, and even Jack knew not to touch the subject with a ten foot pole.

Bunnymund had led me away from where we usually played on my rare visits, the grove where eggs were hatched from lilies and were decorated, to a place I had never been before. The smell of chocolate floated in the air, making my mouth water far before the stone egg moved from it place covering the entrance to the chocolate factory. Afterwards, I could easily have believed I was in heaven. I closed my eyes and twirled once we were inside, letting the intoxicating smells flood my senses, only to blush when I opened my eyes and found Bunnymund smirking at me. 

“What?” I asked defensively, but I was secretly happy to see his smile. This spontaneous trip was proving to be a better plan than I had thought. Free of deadlines pressing down on both of us, or having the worry of someone (maily Jack and Jamie, but everyone else too) catching us, I found myself able to really relax and enjoy myself, and it seemed even he was more laid back than he had been in a while. 

“Nothing,” he said with a chuckle before taking my hand once more and leading me past ornate golden clockwork machinery, which both seemed out of place yet fitting. He stopped when he realized my attention was hooked, his hand tightening slightly around mine. “My dad designed most of it,” he said softly after a moment. “He made sure that it could produce chocolate just as great tasting as hand-made.... I still disagree, but there’s no way I could make it any other way.” I looked up, my heart twisting at the forlorn expression on his face. He still force a smile when he caught my stare. “Sorry Soph. I haven’t brought anyone else back here in a while.” 

I bit my lip before wrapping my arm around his, pulling his hand up to press a kiss to it. “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“Anything for you, Soph,” he answered. But before I could gather the courage to say those three words like my heart was demanding I do, he pulled me away from the machinery and toward a small room set apart from the rest of the factory. If the smell earlier had been heaven, then the aroma in the rather small homely kitchen area was pure nirvana. The area before had been factory-like, but this small kitchen was far more simpler with a long counter covered in miscellaneous things and a simple cast-iron stove with a large old stock pot on it. On a simple wooden table sat a pyramid of chocolate eggs and a basket with only a few painted eggs resting inside. 

“You sure you wanna spend your trip helping me out?” he asked before he would let my hand go. 

I gave him a reassuring smile as I squeezed his hand tight, “Do you want to know how long it’s been since I actually was able just to sit down and paint eggs? It’ll be fun! Besides, I get to spend time with you. That’s all that matters to me.” 

There was a fond smile on his face before he ruffled my hair playfully. “I trust it hasn’t been long enough ya forgot how to do it?” 

“They won’t works of art like yours,” I admitted as I took a seat in the lone chair in front of the pyramid of eggs, find a small food-dye paint set that had been hidden by the basket. “but they’ll still be good.” 

“Nah, they’ll be perfect.”

::...::

Hours had to have passed by, but it didn’t feel like it when I reached for another egg to paint and found nothing. I looked up, a little shocked when I realized the giant pyramid of chocolate eggs now rested inside the basket, each one carefully painted and decorated. 

“Huh,” I hummed as I pushed back the strands of hair that had fallen out of my makeshift ponytail, wincing as I remembered the paint that stained my fingers. 

Bunnymund looked back from his spot in front of the stove, his surprise echoing my own. “You’re done al...” 

Whatever he was going to say was forgotten when he looked over at me. A short snicker escaped before he quickly pressed a hand over his mouth. Knowing exactly why he was laughing- I had several times wiped my face before remembering the color on my hands- I narrowed my eyes in a faux glare. “Not a word,” I warned, trying hard not to smile as he struggled not to laugh. 

“Your face,” he started before dissolving into a gale of deep, full body laughing. Feeling far more amused than actually upset, I held onto my angered expression as a wild idea popped into my head. I dipped my fingers into the small cups of dye before walking over to where he was bent over with laughter. His laughs died with a sharp intake when I buried my fingers at the base of his ears and raked them up through his fur. I grinned when he looked up, an mixture of shock and something else I was too distracted to name, but caused my heart to jump and pound. I rubbed the tufts of fur on either side of his mouth before taking a step back to admire my work with a slight giggle. 

“Ya didn’t,” was all he managed to say before trailing off. I gave a devious grin Jack would have been proud of. 

“I did.”

The flash in his eyes was the only warning I had before he leapt at me. The fact I was able to dodge let me know he was playing with me, which made me laugh I bolted out of the small little room and into the factory area. I weaved between the conveyor lines of chocolate eggs, catching glimpses of Bunnymund close on my heels before I followed the scent of spring breaking through the sea of chocolate and found the exit. Instead of running down the path we had taken before, I made a sharp turn that led to a path that wandered along the edges of a steep grassy slope. 

I twisted back to see how much of a lead I had, just in time to see Bunnymund lunge for me. A shriek of laughter echoed through the Warren as I was caught up in his arms, both of us spinning from the impact. However, in an instant that shriek became a scream as I felt the world shift. A rare curse slipped under Bunnymund’s breath as he pressed me closer to him as we tumbled down the slope. It felt like forever and an instant as the world spun around us, Bunnymund curled around me protectively until we finally came to a stop at the bottom with him providing a cushion between me and the earth. It took a long moment for me to catch my breath, and an even longer one to realize the lingering spinning sensation was only in my mind. Bunnymund’s grip on me was tight, one hand keeping my head tight against his chest while the other was wrapped around my waist. He only let up when I pressed up against it, both hands settling lightly on the small of my back.

My forearms supported my weight against his chest as I looked around, still feeling rather disoriented. My eyes caught his, our breathing still rather heavy from the excitement. I don’t know why, but I felt my lips twitch before I started to giggle. My laughter must have been infectious, because it wasn’t long before he was laughing too. 

“I can’t believe we just...” I started out before I was overwhelmed with more laughs. 

“I know!” he laughed, “I thought you grew out of that clumsy phase of yours!” 

“Hey,” I objected. My laughs died away but my smile refused to follow suit. “That was totally not my fault!”

There was a smirk on his face as he controlled his own amusement. “That was completely your fault.” 

“Nuh-uh.” My smile softened when I caught the expression in his eyes. The butterflies in my stomach joined the fast tempo of my heart when one of his hands reached up to stroke the side of my face. I was trying to gather the courage to take that final leap when he reached up and pressed a kiss to my lips.

Bunnymund kissed me.

Bunnymund _kissed_ me. 

There was only a moment of hesitation before I curled my hands around his shoulder, returning the tentative kiss with assurance. It was so different from any other kisses I’ve had before with the odd boyfriend, and it wasn’t simply because of the fur instead of skin. It was in the way his hand cupped my face, the smell of spring, finally finding that feeling I had been searching for in all my romantic endeavours. That inexplicable knowledge that this was _right_ , that this was everything I had hoped and wished for. 

Warm air rushed past as we finally broke apart, both of us taking a deep breath sorely needed. I barely opened my eyes again before those words finally fell from my tongue. “I love you.”

His smile widened as he continued to stroke my cheek, “I love you too, Sophie.” 

A grin cracked across my face before I impulsively kissed him again, this one far more sure and happier.


	6. Epilouge

I would like to say ‘and they lived happily ever after’ because after all, we did. But that’s the sort of thing you say at the end of the story, and really, this is just where our story began. While Jack, Jamie, and Pippa were rooting for us, there was a lot of uproar when people from both sides of my life found out. 

A Guardian and a human falling in love? That had never happened before, and the waters we were treading only got crazier. Throw in Pitch, Jack pursuing Mother Nature, and me forcing to chose between the two worlds I was caught between, and you are only seeing the tip of the iceberg.

But in the end, we did have our happily ever after. All because of a pair of stubborn older brothers wanting to see their little sister happy. 

::...::


End file.
